


Let's Delay Our Misery

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren’t any illusions between them; the understanding they have is the kind of feeling that sits low in their guts and just eats at them until there’s nothing whole of them left, just two pathetic shells trying to cling to something vaguely familiar in a desperate attempt to not be alone. This is the last thing they need. He’s just been killed and come back to life again and she’s just lost her father. They shouldn’t be doing this but they just want to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Delay Our Misery

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Diaries and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of The CW and L.J. Smith, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Let's Delay Our Misery**

* * *

It’s barely noon and this is the last thing they need to be doing.

He’s not Tyler Lockwood, even if there are some similarities. He’s not supernatural, even though he fights the supernatural and even though he has a ring that keeps him from dying at the hands of it. He doesn’t love her, is far too broken to love her, but he does care about her and in the moment, it’s apparently close enough for her.

And really, she’s not Jenna or even Isobel, but he’s painfully aware of the connections. She’s a vampire (double check) and she’s been Katherine Pierce’s little fuck-toy (double check again) and she has that smile, the one that can melt his heart no matter how hard he’s tried to freeze it. It's not nearly enough for him but he gets the feeling that life will never let him have "enough."

There aren’t any illusions between them; the understanding they have is the kind of feeling that sits low in their guts and just _eats_ at them until there’s nothing whole of them left, just two pathetic shells trying to cling to something vaguely familiar in a desperate attempt to not be alone. This is the last thing they need. He’s just been killed and come back to life again and she’s just lost her father. They shouldn’t be doing this but they just want to _feel_.

At first it’s about feeling the pain, delivering the pain.

He wraps his hands tight into her long blond hair and pulls as hard as she can. The high pitched moan she lets out is like a balm to his ears and he groans as she brings her nails to rake down his bare back, hard enough to draw blood. Her legs tighten around his waist as her muscles clench around his cock and he lets go of her hair long enough to roll so that she’s on top.

Now Caroline is riding him so hard. Her breasts weigh perfectly in his hands as he palms them roughly. He can see her eyes darken, see the veins pop up along her face and the fangs appear in her mouth. His self-disgust has never been more potent _he hates vampires - they’ve destroyed him - his life revolves around them now and he longs for the days when his hardest moments were when morning came and it was time for he and his wife to leave bed for work_ and he rolls them again when he sees a traitorous tear fall down her perfectly formed face.

Now it’s about keeping the pain away, pretending it’s not there, that it’ll never be there.

He covers her hands with his and his pace changes; it still hard, but he’s slowing down, allowing his cock to sink inside her deeply and feel her heat around him with every thrust. He can see the fear in her eyes at the change and he holds her a bit more tenderly, bringing a hand to stroke her face and wipe the tears away. It’s the kiss that undoes them both, though.

She looks so sad and lost - he _feels_ so sad and lost. What else could he do but kiss her? It probably won’t make sense later but he’s never claimed to be a rational man and he knows she’s anything but.

His hips stutter as he climaxes. Her soft moans make his heart seize as she contracts around him violently and they collapse. He shifts so that he’s not crushing her (ha!) and she falls into his embrace every bit as much as he pulls her into it.

“Thank you Alaric,” she manages to whisper through her sobs.

He lifts her chin up so that he can look her in the eyes. “I understand,” he says brokenly. “You’ve had everything taken from you, too.” He doesn’t bother to stop his tears; he’s just surprised that he has any left.

The night can’t come fast enough for the both of them.

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the January/February 2012 Porn Battle, Lucky Thirteen. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
